prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Otis Dozovic
| birth_place = Superior, Wisconsin | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida | billed = Pueblo, Colorado | trainer = Mercury Pro Wrestling Academy WWE Performance Center | debut = August 22, 2015 | retired = }} Niko Bogojevic (December 21, 1991) is an American professional wrestler and former amateur wrestler. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on the Smackdown brand under the ring name Otis where he is one-half of the tag team known as Heavy Machinery with Tucker. He previously worked for NRW Pro Wrestling under the ring name Dozer. He has also worked for the National Wrestling Alliance and Ultra Championship Wrestling-Zero. Amateur wrestling Bogojevic is renowned in the State of Wisconsin for being one of the most decorated Amateur wrestlers in state history. Professional wrestling Early career Bogojevic wrestled early matches in the Colorado promotions Ultra Championship Wrestling-Zero and NRW Pro Wrestling, using the ring name Dozer. During this time, he won the NRW Charged Championship and won the 2015 Rookie of the Year Award. World Wrestling Entertainment (2016-present) NXT (2016-2019) On April 16, 2016, Bogojevic announced on his Twitter account, he had signed with the WWE and would begin training in its NXT program. His debut match was on the July 8th edition of NXT Live, teaming with Adrian Jaoude in a tag match won by The Authors Of Pain (Gzim Selmani & Sunny Dhinsa). He won his first singles match on July 16, defeating Steve Cutler. His second singles victory followed after he defeated Patrick Clark during the July 21st edition of NXT. Dozovic quickly formed a tag team with Tucker Knight beginning on July 22, where they were defeated by TM-61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne). The team continued to wrestle over the course of August and September. Heavy Machinery (2016-present) Dozovic and Knight officially became known as Heavy Machinery on October 1, 2016 for the remainder of the year wrestled under this team name. On October 13 Heavy Machinery joined the first round of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament where they were eliminated by the team of Austin Aries & Roderick Strong. The following year on February 24, 2017, Heavy Machinery had their first title match challenging the The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) for the NXT Tag Team Championship. Although they did not succeed in winning the titles, they met The Authors Of Pain the following month on March 17, but were again defeated by the champions. Three months later on June 15, Heavy Machinery challenged The Authors Of Pain in a second rematch but did not succeed in winning the titles. They lost again two nights later in a title rematch on June 17. They continued meeting The Authors Of Pain in a succession of title rematches during the remaining course of June and into July resulting in the champions successfully retaining their titles against Heavy Machinery. On August 25, Heavy Machinery met the new Tag Team Champions and members of team SAnitY Alexander Wolfe & Killian Dain, but did not succeed in winning the titles. On November 30, Dozovic and Tucker Knight joined a 20-Man Battle Royal won by Trent Seven. By December 16, Heavy Machinery finished 2017 with a victory defeating Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake. Heavy Machinery returned during the January 11, 2018 house show to join a fatal four-way No. 1 Contendership match for the NXT Tag Team Titles involving Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli, Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake and the winning team Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford). On February 2, Heavy Machinery joined the first round of the 2018 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic where they were eliminated by the Street Profits. On February 16, Heavy Machinery joined another Fatal Four-Way No. 1 Contendership match for the NXT Tag Team Titles where they were defeated by The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake). On the March 4th edition of NXT, Dozovic and Knight had their title match challenging The Undisputed ERA members Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly but did not succeed in winning the titles. On April 8, during the fourth day of the WrestleMania Axxess event, Heavy Machinery had another title opportunity to win the PROGRESS Tag Team Championship belts held by the British promotion's defending champions team Grizzled Young Veterans (James Drake & Zack Gibson). Although they defeated Drake and Gibson, Heavy Machinery did not win the tag titles due to the victory being won by disqualification. During the April 11 episode, Heavy Machinery wrestled two tag matches, one against the War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe). In a rare occurrence, Dozovic teamed with Montez Ford in a successful tag match during the April 28 house show, defeating TM-61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne). Returning on the May 9 episode Heavy Machinery defeated Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli. During the May 26 house show, Dozovic received his first opportunity at a singles title, challenging Adam Cole for the NXT North American Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. During the June 2 house show, Dozovic entered a Number One Contendership Battle Royal for the NXT North American title, but lost to his tag team partner Tucker Knight. On June 30, Dozovic teamed with NXT newcomer Kacy Catanzaro in a successful mixed tag match defeating Adrian Jaoude & Taynara Conti. Heavy Machinery returned to television on the August 1 episode, defeating The Mighty (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne). During the July 27 house show, Heavy Machinery challenged reigning champions and Undisputed ERA members Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong for the NXT Tag Team Championship, but did not succeed in winning the tag titles. Two nights later during the July 29 house show, Heavy Machinery lost to The Undisputed ERA in a tag team title rematch. During the month of August, Heavy Machinery wrestled against teams including Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi and The Forgotten Sons. Returning to television on the September 26 episode in a change of pace, Dozovic wrestled in a singles match, losing to Tommaso Ciampa. During the September 27 house show, Heavy Machinery finished the month with a tag match defeating Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. Returning the following month during the October 4 house show, Heavy Machinery lost against the War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe). During the following night's house show, Heavy Machinery rebounded with a victory against Forgotten Sons members Jaxson Ryker & Wesley Blake. They returned eight nights later during the October 13 house show, teaming with NXT recruit Keith Lee in defeating Kona Reeves & The Mighty (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne). Team Heavy Machinery made their televised returned during the November 7 episode (taped on October 17), during which they defeated Forgotten Sons members Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake. Three nights later, team Heavy Machinery returned for the October 20 house show, competing in a Fatal Four Way Elimination No. 1 Contendership match for the NXT Tag Team Championship against The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake), Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi and Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. Dozovic ended the month during the October 27 house show competing in a Halloween Costume Battle Royal No. 1 Contendership match for the NXT North American Championship. Returning the following month during the November 2 house show, team Heavy Machinery teamed with rookie Stacey Ervin Jr. in a tag match defeating The Forgotten Sons (Jaxson Ryker, Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake). Eight nights later during the November 10 house show, team Heavy Machinery teamed with rookie Jessie Elaban in a mixed tag match defeating Chinese recruits Boa, Rocky & Xia Li. Main roster (2019) During the [[January 7, 2019 Monday Night RAW results|January 7 episode of RAW]], team Heavy Machinery and several members of NXT, including Lars Sullivan, EC3, Nikki Cross and Lacey Evans were featured in a vignette announcing their impending debuts on the main rosters. After competing in a number of dark matches team Heavy Machinery made their televised main roster debuts beginning on the January 21 episode of Monday Night RAW, during which they defeated fellow NXT alumnus team The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor). Eight nights later, Heavy Machinery made their second main roster debut on the January 29 episode of Smackdown Live. There, they competed in a No. 1 Contendership Fatal Four-Way Elimination match for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. Team Heavy Machinery returned the following month on the February 4 episode of RAW held in Knight's homestate of Oregon. There, they competed in a No. 1 Contendership Fatal Four-Way match for the RAW Tag Team Championship. Returning for the February 5 and February 12, episodes of Smackdown Live, Heavy Machinery competed in dark matches defeating fellow NXT alumnus and members of team SAnitY, Alexander Wolfe & Eric Young in unaired tag matches. By February 2019, Heavy Machinery individually shortened their ring names to Otis and Tucker. Smackdown (2019-present) After the April 16 update of the 2019 WWE draft, Otis and Tucker made their televised debut during the June 11 episode of Smackdown Live in Sacramento, California. There they defeated local wrestlers AJ Kirsh and Dave Dutra. The following week during the June 18 episode of Smackdown Live, Heavy Machinery defeated The B-Team. Personal life Bogojevic attended Colorado State University-Pueblo, studying Recreation. While training at the USA Olympic Training facilities he was trained and mentored by Olympic Gold Medalist Rulon Gardner. His full name is pronounced NEE-koh BOH-goh-yay-vich. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''World Strongest Slam'' **''Dozer Bomb'' (Corner slingshot splash) *'Signature moves' **''Caterpillar Elbow Drop'' (Elbow drop, with theatrics) **Falling Headbutt (with BOOMSHAKALOU! taunt) **Double-handed chop **Belly-to-belly suplex **Exploder Suplex **Arm Wrestling **Bearhug **3-point stance to Shoulder Tackle *'Teams and stables' **'Heavy Machinery' (w/ Tucker Knight) Championships and accomplishments *'Amateur Wrestling Accomplishments' :* 2-time USA Wrestling Cadet All-American :*2007 Fila Cadet Greco-Roman national champion :*3-time USA Wrestling Junior All-American :*2009 USA Wrestling Junior Greco-Roman national champion :*2010 Wisconsin State Champion :*Undefeated 48-0 Senior Record :*2010, Ranked #13 in Wrestling's USA Magazine's Best High School Wrestlers :*Superior High School's All-Time Leader in wins (135) :*2014 Team USA Greco-Roman Roster Member :*2014, Bronze Medal at Pan-American Games (Mexico City, Mexico) *'Professional wrestling championships and accomplishments' *'NRW Pro Wrestling' :*2015 NRW Rookie of the Year :*NRW Charged Championship (1-time) :*''Wrestled in the only Iron Man match in the history of the State of Colorado on March 19th, 2016'' * Pro Wrestling Illustrated :*PWI Rookie of the Year (2017) :*Ranked #395 in the 2017 PWI 500 Top Singles Wrestlers :*Ranked #255 in the 2018 PWI 500 Top Singles Wrestlers External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:1991 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Wisconsin wrestlers Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NRW Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ultra Championship Wrestling Zero alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:2015 debuts Category:WWE NXT alumni